


Kiss The Teacher

by villaingotyourcat



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dirty Talk, F/F, GymTeacher!Villanelle, One Shot, PsychTeacher!Eve, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaingotyourcat/pseuds/villaingotyourcat
Summary: "You want me to fuck you on your desk during school hours while your students are just a wall away?"
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 13
Kudos: 133
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	Kiss The Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't think this really fulfills the soft prompt for Killing Eve Week, but honestly anytime Villanelle and Eve aren't actively trying to kill each other qualifies as soft to me, so I've decided this makes the cut. If not, it's really horny, so there's that. 
> 
> Also, it definitely would have made more sense for Villanelle to be a language teacher, but I haven't been able to get gym teacher Villanelle out of my head. Now she'll be stuck in yours too.

“I hate kids.”

Eve doesn’t look up as Villanelle bursts into her office and collapses unceremoniously onto the couch. It creaks dangerously beneath her weight, but there’s no money in the class budget for a new one and administration isn’t going to approve an overage request for a piece of office furniture. Even if the piece of furniture in question smells like piss and is literally going to crack in half any day now.

“Good thing you’re a teacher then.”

“Those assholes threatened to report me to Principal Martens!”

Eve makes a noncommittal sound. She’s almost a quarter of the way into her stack of junior psych papers. The one she’s currently reading is rather incoherent, so it’s taking an unfortunate amount of brain cells to decipher what exactly Michael thinks the effects of sleep are on the brain. She makes another mark with a red pen, slashing out an irrelevant quote from Albert Einstein. At least she knows it’s not plagiarized.

Villanelle is unbothered by Eve’s lack of enthusiasm. “Kids these days are so annoying. They’re all ‘Tik Tok’ this and ‘defund the police’ that! What kind of fourteen year olds blackmail their own teacher?”

Eve crosses out an entire sentence littered with slang. Michael has decided that page three is the appropriate time to begin including phrases like ‘it’s the lack of neurogenesis for me’. Maybe she’ll ditch tomorrow’s lesson plans in favor of ranting about what is and isn’t appropriate content for research papers. This way, the kids won’t whine about homework over the weekend and she’ll get some frustration off her chest, so it’s a win-win situation really.

Villanelle huffs. “I can’t believe they made me do the mile run with them!”

This gets Eve attention. She looks up for the first time to see Villanelle stretched out on her tiny couch, long and lean and tan. Her hair is tied back in a ponytail with perfect ringlets framing her face, still damp with sweat. Her arms are exposed in a modest black tank top that cuts just low enough to show off her collarbones. Villanelle is very distracting, to say the least.

Eve spins around in her chair and drinks Villanelle in unhurriedly, letting her gaze linger on her toned muscles and glowing skin. Villanelle preens beneath the attention, locking the door before advancing on Eve slowly. It’s a tight fit with the armrests, but Eve would rather be strangled than make out on her that piss soaked couch. Actually, with Villanelle looking like this, she’d rather be strangled regardless. 

Eve takes a shaky breath as Villanelle settles into her lap. “What did they blackmail you with?”

Villanelle avoids her eyes. “I may have called them assholes again.”

“Villanelle!” Eve scolds. “You’ve got to stop doing that! One of these days, they really are going to report you.”

Villanelle flutters her eyelashes. “I’ve been a naughty girl, Ms. Polastri. Do you want to punish me?”

Villanelle’s tone is light and playful, but the words still settle between Eve’s legs. She squeezes her thighs together and bites her lip to hold back a particularly needy sound that would have Villanelle teasing her for the rest of the day. 

“I’m serious,” Eve says, but her voice lacks any real conviction.

“Do not worry, it will only give you wrinkles,” Villanelle says, her hands coming to settle at Eve’s temples. “Besides, those assholes like me too much to report me.”

There are far too many words coming out of Villanelle’s mouth, so Eve kisses her. She grasps blindly for Villanelle’s hair tie and pulls it loose, tangling her hands in soft hair. Villanelle smells like shampoo and freshly cut soccer field grass. When she pulls away, Villanelle is panting.

“Everyone likes you too much.”

Villanelle’s breath ghosts over her neck. “Do you like me too much, Eve?”

“I hate you.”

“I know you do,” Villanelle says between kisses. “This is why you let me come into your office and get you all worked up in your office chair during your lunch break.”

Eve moans just a little too loud, and Villanelle silences her with her mouth. “You know I love to hear you, but I do not want to share you with a bunch of pervy children.”

Eve hips jerk upward into Villanelle, and Villanelle nearly falls off the chair. This is not going to work. Fuck this office and its unconduciveness to fucking the hot young gym teacher. She still has a bruise on her lower back from the last time Villanelle did that thing with her tongue while they were up against the filing cabinet with the drawer handle digging into her skin.

“Mmm, Villanelle,” Eve gasps, “my desk.”

Villanelle draws back, eyes dark. Her hair is messy and the flush begins at her cheeks and disappears down into her sports bra. Eve doesn’t remember taking Villanelle’s tank top off, but it’s apparently gone, leaving her abs on full display. Eve fights the urge to growl. Who the fuck growls during sex?

Villanelle backs her up against her desk. “You want me to fuck you on your desk during school hours while your students are just a wall away? Oh, Eve.”

Eve is agonizingly aware of every breath she takes, every breath Villanelle takes. Her throat is unbearably dry, and she feels lightheaded and dizzy with her want. When did it get so hot in here? 

Eve groans. “Just fuck me already, Villanelle.”

Villanelle laughs. “You are so impatient.” A kiss. “It’s sexy.”

“Villanelle,” Eve’s voice waivers, “please.”

“I can’t disobey the teacher,” Villanelle says, and Eve wants to slap her.

In a single quick motion, all of her psych papers are littered across the floor. She’s going to have to sort all the piles again, a thought that lingers in her mind for a fraction of a second before Villanelle lifts her onto the desk and yanks up her skirt.

Eve yelps, and she’d be embarrassed, but Villanelle’s kissing up the insides of her thighs, bunching her skirt up around her waist as she goes. The pressure is barely there and nowhere near where she needs it. She is furious and ridiculously turned on and Villanelle is just taking her sweet time sucking on her skin.

“Villanelle,” Eve grabs the other woman by her hair. “I have five minutes left on my lunch break. Now fuck me or I’ll do it myself.”

“You’re bossy today,” Villanelle slides a finger over her. “And you’re so wet for me. Have you been thinking about this all day? Waiting for me to drop by just so you can get your hands all over me?”

“Fuck you,” Eve hisses as Villanelle slips a finger into her and starts a slow, tormenting rhythm. 

“Do you think about me when you touch yourself? I’d have taken you up on your offer, but I can’t not be touching you right now,” Villanelle adds another finger. “I think about you just like this all the time, bossing me around with your pretty mouth and your skirt around your waist.”

Eve moans, and Villanelle slows down. “You have to stay quiet for me or I’ll stop.”

“I’ll kill you,” Eve says, and she sounds wrecked.

Villanelle leans into her and runs her tongue up Eve’s folds before dipping inside, and Eve makes a low noise in the back of her throat. She grinds down against Villanelle’s face, searches desperately for the friction she needs to push herself over the edge.

“Come for me, Eve.”

Villanelle brushes her thumb over Eve’s clit, and she comes, drawing blood from her lips as she holds back a shout. Her office shifts out of focus, and everything’s blissfully quiet for a moment. The waves of pleasure ebb away slowly, and she feels all the tension in her muscles relax. 

When Eve opens her eyes, Villanelle is no longer shirtless, her face is clean, and she’s using the reflection of Eve’s computer to gather her hair back into a ponytail.

“That was the last time,” Eve says, pushing her skirt back down. One of her heels is missing.

“You said that last time, along with ‘Oh fuck Villanelle! Please fuck me! Uhhh!’” Villanelle’s tone is high-pitched and mocking, and Eve seethes.

She shoves Villanelle aside to assess her own face in the mirror. She’s horrified to discover that her shirt is buttoned all wrong and her hair is sticking up at awkward angles, crimped in a way that can’t be fixed in the next two minutes. There’s lipstick smeared all around her mouth. She looks like she just had a really fucking good orgasm. Fuck.

“Fuck you.” Eve is teaching AP psych this period. Maybe she’ll show a video.

“I’ll let you do that next time.”

Eve wavers.

“See you tomorrow, Eve.” Villanelle winks.

The bell rings.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr! [@villaingotyourcat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/villaingotyourcat)


End file.
